Hidden Depths
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: There are some things even we don’t know about ourselves. Unfortunately, Jack is about to remember some of his in the form of an old yet familiar Goa’uld. Stargate SG1InuyashaHighlander Xover :::Slowly but surely a WIP:::
1. Chapter 1A

**Title:** Hidden Depths  
**Chapter:** 01-A/?  
**Author:** HeeroGrl195  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1/Inuyasha/Highlander  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Jack/?  
**Warnings:** AU, Angst, Death…  
**Summary:** There are some things even we don't know about ourselves. Unfortunately, Jack is  
about to remember some of his in the form of an old yet familiar Goa'uld.  
**Notes:** This is just strange. Don't ask, it just is. Anyway, just an up-front sort of thing, this  
is not a S/J fic. Can we say eww? I won't even consider that pairing. Also, this is very au.  
Doesn't follow any cannon for the moment. May have some similarities but not many. Just  
thought I'd let you know beforehand. It's about to get very interesting in here…  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, I'm only borrowing.  
  


*~*  
  


**Hidden Depths**  
[Chapter 1-A]  
  
  
  


Tears trailed down the pale, smooth curve of a young boy's face. Each tiny dribble of water  
erupting from those reddening eyes was a purely heart breaking sight to behold on such a  
seemingly fragile child. It appeared almost cruel to see such angelic features screwed up in a  
piteous portrait of overwhelming sadness and fear that even the darkest of hearts and souls  
would weep for the crying youth.

Muffled sobs rocked the tiny frame as he continuously swayed back and forth in the enormous  
rooms' farthest and shadiest corner. A dull thud would permeate the rooms' silent interior as  
the boy's back and head would unconsciously hit the wall in a rhythmically growing tempo.  
Minutes on end he swiveled back and forth on his rump, leaving heavy burns and bruises on  
each smacking or rubbing appendage, without a wince here or there showing any discomfort  
upon his disheveled features.

The child's once vibrant locks of silky, sterling hair clung wetly to his drenched forehead and  
cheeks outlining his pre-teen face with sweaty rivers of silver. Each thread was smashed  
together in a growing mash of the wet, dead-looking tresses hiding his pale features for all to  
see. Tiny curls at each tip dusted against his flesh in a tickling trail of moisture leaving heavy  
plops of tears mixed with fevered sweat dripping down his cheeks and chin in large rivets.

His glassy, golden eyes stared listlessly into the lightless room before him without even a flare  
of recognition of where he was or what he was doing highlighting in his orbs. Small, perfect  
lips trembled, with a tiny fang exposed slightly as it chewed the bottom one unconsciously,  
and a stuffy, pert nose sniffled but still the youth continued on in a dazed detachment letting  
the growing shadows swallow him into blessed oblivion.

The small youth, Jonathan, slowly eased lean arms around his middle carefully holding his  
tummy with sharpened claws and drawing his long legs to his chest in a self-imposed up-right  
fetal ball. His head fell, almost painfully heavy, to his bony knees finally creating a lull to his  
torturous head banging. Triangle shaped ears, with a tuff of fluffy golden-silver threads on  
each tip, laid sorrowfully against the top of his head in a clear show of the child's growing  
despair. A long, thin, lightly dusted tail curled delicately around his ankles finishing up the  
whole scene with an aura of pure agony clear in the air.

"Papa…" His tiny voice suddenly whimpered helplessly into the coming darkness that would  
soon become a distant yet agony enriched memory for things to come.

*~*

Kagome sighed sadly as she watched her baby whine and tremble in the hidden corner of her  
son's bedroom. The tears that dribbled down her own cheeks went unchecked once more as  
she heard the boy call for his father in such a tiny, pitiful voice. It nearly made her dash to  
the youngster's side immediately and curl up with him while hiding them both from the  
gloomy world around them, but the women knew she couldn't protect her precious pup that  
way for much longer.

She peered at the rocking half-demon under her long bangs and blew a tuft of breath out in a  
shaky grunt and fumbling wiped at her face and nose with the back of her long sleeves of her  
kimono. A flowing stain of red clambered over the once pristine outfit she dawned marking  
her end as each drop released from her chilling body. The dark haired woman bowed her head  
slowly grasping in deep breaths of glorious air into her lungs as she desperately willed herself  
to calm down and mask her true feelings for the talk that would soon come.

Her heart ached brokenly at the thought of what her child would soon have to go through. It  
had to be done to save her precious, but that didn't mean she had to like it. 'Such a thing to  
bestow on one so young…' Kagome sagely thought before carefully clutching her bleeding,  
burnt flesh of her side and clamored clumsily over to her broken child.

"Jonathan?" She spoke delicately while dropping gracelessly to her knees in front of the boy  
and grasping his small chin in her palm maneuvering his face to hers.

Slightly glowing orbs of golden brilliance glanced pleadingly at her from under long bangs of  
silver even as a single ear raised a tad and showed its sad interest.

"Jonathan, honey, I'm so sorry baby but…" The blackish-blue haired women stopped abruptly  
and coughed harshly making her nearly fall to the floor in blinding pain.

"Mama?" The half-demon child swiftly uncurled himself and clutched at his mother. Looking at  
her feverish face and tear-rimmed eyes with such an intensity he seemed almost see right into  
the soul of the dying women, made the youngster tremble.

"Mama? Are you alright?" Jonathan sniffled out brokenly as he finally caught the stench of  
blood filling the air at an incredibly fast pace.

Dark brown eyes dimming with the upcoming oblivion stared mournfully at the crying  
youngster. The fingers clutching her wound were stained in red and overflowing to the cool  
ground below in a growing puddle. The mother's sight was coming and going in a dizzying  
spiral but she couldn't help but smile slightly as she caught one of her last complete sights of  
her handsome son before her.

"No baby, I'm not." She whispered through clenched teeth as a dribble of blood ran down her  
chin and a red foam appeared around the corners of her mouth. "It's going to be ok though I  
promise sweetie, I promise." Kagome raised a pale hand and brushed it through her son's  
hair rubbing his ears.

"Oh." He shuddered and oh so carefully curled his tail around his mothers wrist, sadly feeling  
the once proud pulse slowly fade.

"You remember what we talked about earlier chibi?" The words were gargled out so the boy  
had to move in closer just to hear them clearly.

"Yes mama…" Jonathan nodded his head dejectedly as he cuddled into his mothers side and  
hugged her tightly, crying.

"Just do what I told you and everything will be ok. Ok?" Kagome weeped hugging her child  
close as the chilling darkness was beginning to close in on her. "Love you baby." She smiled  
wetly and kissed her son one last time before her heart beat its last beat.

"Love you too mama. Love you too." The boy wept out into his mother's dead chest as he  
rocked back and forth hugging her for all he was worth.

Sniffling, Jonathan weakly sat up on his knees and smoothly removed his mothers treasured  
necklace, the Shikon no Tama. Placing the sacred jewel around his head and letting it fall  
heavily to his chest, the pup clutched the well-sot-after item tightly within his palm, until it bled,   
making several silent promises upon it as he did so before kissing it and placing in under his   
shirt.

Leaning over, the boy laid his mother down in a pleasant, angelic position before giving her one   
last kiss and pushing the hair out of her beautiful face.

"Bye mama." He learned over and whispered against his mothers ear before standing up  
to leave.

*~*

A pair of glowing orbs flashed and then dimmed intensely as they watched the scene before  
them. A slight growl escaped a sharp fanged mouth even as his clawed hands gestured to the  
Jaffa guards surrounding him.

"Get me that jewel." The echoing voice of a white haired, golden eyed Goa'uld with a strange  
beaded and clawed necklace around his neck snarled out.  
  


TBC…  
  



	2. Chapter 1B

**A/N:** Wow, it has been a long time since I've worked on this fic. In fact, I had to read the first chapter over again to get a feel of where I was going with it. Now I'm sure some of you have forgotten this little gem of a fic but I do still plan on continuing with it. Just got a little sidetracked.

Since both Stargate's are starting their new seasons tonight I figured I get a tiny something something out. Now I don't really plan on watching SG-1 any more. If Jack isn't the main character, or shown quite often, than that is a huge hell no in the watching department for me. As for Atlantis, well, I actually like Rodney so I'll be seeing that one.

Before you read this fic I have to let you know that I despise Carter. To put it bluntly, I hate the bitch. So NO S/J Romance of any kind. Err, Well, Maybe a one-sided thing so I can torture her with it, but otherwise NO.

Daniel is another matter. I don't like him at all. Not despise like Carter, just seriously hate him. Why he became an Ancient just doesn't compute in my mind, when all the signs were pointing to Jack, just made me grr him more.

So don't expect either of those two to have any defining parts in here besides comedic effects.

Now, on with the show…

**Spoilers:** The Fifth Race (maybe)

**Warnings:** None really for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

* * *

**Hidden Depths**  
Chapter 1-B

'Wow! Look at all the perdy Trees.' Was unfortunately the first thought that popped into one Jack O'Neill's mind as he stepped gracefully through the Stargate for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Trees + New Planet + Insubordinate teammates aka GEEKS One very angsty or abused Colonel." The silvering haired man murmured bitterly to himself as he easily slipped away from the event horizon, raised his P90, and scanned the area for any immediate threats with a practiced ease.

Finding nothing more dangerous than insistent bugs trying to take a bite out of him, the Colonel relaxed a tad, but still kept alert incase things changed for the worse in the blink of an eye. Besides the swatting of evil mosquitoes that is, or what could be called mosquitoes if they weren't triple their size, had huge teeth, and furry. All and all they were annoying, ugly, and very persistent.

"Eww." Jack grumbled disgustedly as he tried to shake off a nasty bugger stuck to his hand from a successful smashing slap.

"Where's the fucking bug spray when you need it!" He snarled out at his still recovering teammates but stopped short when he saw that they were still stupidly trying to detangle themselves.

Well Teal'c wasn't, he was standing guard over the other two with a raised eyebrow and small smirk upon his face; gun readied for any trouble.

'Good Man.' Jack smiled, giving him a thumbs up, before a nasty squishy feeling, and loud gurgle like sound quiteeffectivly brought him back to the matter at hand.

Kneeling down, his gun still within easy reach, eyes firmly planted on the scene around him and not on the nauseating site of giant insect remains, Jack quickly rubbed his gooey hand on the bright, green grass efficiently removing the nasty remains of one deceased blood sucker. Unfortunately, more were waiting in their fallen comrades shadow for a nice piece of Colonel O'Neill treat.

Seeing that his palm was now only slightly marred with insect remains and grass, Jack finally gave himself the chance to fully take in his surroundings. The grunts, and groans of one Daniel Jackson and Major Carter did little to detour him, as he knew Teal'c would be on the look out when they finally decided to join them.

'Not that they aren't pretty trees.' His mind quickly amended as he finally got a good look at what seemed to be a species of pine.

They were huge, putting Earth's own Pine to shame. The greens of their leaves were just magnificent to behold in the suns' diminishing light.

'Oh wait, better make that sun's.' Jack gave a small snort of mirth as he glanced at the two burning, stars in the sky.

Pushing up, his knees giving a painful creek as he did so, Jack swiped absently at the vampire bugs and turned to see what the hell was taking his 'Geeks' so long to compose themselves.

"It's not like we haven't done this before…" The graying man grumbled sarcastically before quickly stoppingabrutply in shock.

Blue eyes stared blankly ahead, face paled, and a cold sweat began to form on his brow as Jack O'Neill came face to face with…

FLASH

A small boy? with long sterling hair, ears perched atop his head, and a thin tail trailing empathically behind him chased a taller figure with dog ears and white hair. Giggles could be heard from the pair as the boy pounced on the older male and both rolled happily on the ground in play.

FLASH

A beautiful women with long blue-black hair lovingly brushing out the boys' tangled long locks with gentle strokes of a brush and soothing words to help ease the pain. Even if her own eyes held hiddentears of unimaginable pain deep within.

FLASH

Scream! Glowing golden eyes flashing.

FLASH

Red! Blood! Tears! Pain!

FLASH

The boy running as fast as his little legs could carry him through the forest in an urgent need to flee for safety. Strange electric charges nearly hitting him the whole time.

FASH

Bloody, depressed, too hurt to move, the boy hid in the shadow of a tree in a vain hope for some rest.

FLASH

Strong-arms picking the boy up and cuddling him, tears raining down on his head as they rushed off in a dead run once again.

FLASH

Bright blue, tear-reddened eyes, a toothy smile kissing him goodbye, and fluffy red tail swishing in the night air as it disappeared into the charged night, facing certain death.

FLASH

The boy looking sorrowfully at the bloody, body ridden forest before him before hopping up on a wells side.

FLASH

A promise of vengeance declared as the boy used his own nails to slash his wrist and spill blood all around the well and acurse upon his lips before jumping in.

FLASH

Falling.

"Are you alright, O'Neill?"

"Jack?"

"Colonel?"

Jack couldn't hear them, all he could do was clutch at his shirt where a hidden necklace lay, and cry silent tears at the site of an old, decrepit well with a strange burn mark around it dwelled.

To Be Continued…


End file.
